


Honesty’s the Best Policy.

by zorell



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorell/pseuds/zorell
Summary: A friend advises Ianto to be honest.Set after 'Cyberwoman'





	Honesty’s the Best Policy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and posted to fill a square on a Long Live Ianto bingo challenge over on lj in 2012 and was for the prompt 'Secrets and Lies'.

Ianto Jones was standing in front of a fireplace looking at the pictures positioned in frames along its mantelpiece. It wasn’t the first time, nor would it be the last, that the Welshman had found himself as a guest in this house, and every time he entered the homely living room he was currently standing in his eyes were drawn to the same black and white photograph from the 1940’s showing an extremely handsome uniformed RAF officer.

“ You really should tell him you know.” An older woman’s voice broke into Ianto’s thoughts as she entered the room, and placed the tea laden tray onto the coffee table.

“ It’s not that easy.” Ianto replied as he looked at the photograph for a moment more before taking a seat opposite his friend, as his hostess began pouring the tea.

“ Of course it is, just open your mouth and say the words.” Her voice was firm but kindly, as she passed Ianto his cup.

“And what do I say ?” Ianto didn’t want to sound as if he was being difficult but he really couldn’t see things going well. Up until now his hostess was the only one to know about him. It had never felt right revealing his true self to anyone else, and although the thought of telling Jack did feel right, he had no idea how the Captain would take it. ‘Blissful ignorance had worked quite well up until now,’ the Welshman reflected, ‘why rock the boat.’

“ How about the truth.” The Welshman’s friend answered.

“ It’s complicated Estelle.” ‘And then some !’ Ianto thought, the all too recent memories of ‘Lisa’ and his betrayal of Jack never far from the forefront of his mind.

“ And what ? You think he won’t ‘get’ ‘complicated’ ?” the white haired woman looked at her young friend as she spoke, “ Ianto, we both know when that picture was taken...” Estelle glanced at the framed photograph that had held the Welshman’s attention mere minutes before, “...and although he thinks I don’t, I know that the Jack we both know today is the same one that is in that picture. The same one I fell in love with all those years ago. Oh he claims it to be of his father, but I know that’s not the case. I don’t know how it can be, how he hasn’t aged in over sixty years, but the man who had his photograph taken in the 1940’s, and the one that’s your boss and my friend today are one in the same. Somehow I think he’ll get ‘complicated’.” A small wry smile graced Estelle’s lips as she finished speaking.

Ianto considered Estelle’s words. Like his friend, he knew there was something ‘different’ about Jack. He had sensed it when first encountering the Captain in the woods. Even when still some distance away, Ianto had noticed there was something about the man, - a uniqueness, something he couldn’t place but something he knew instinctively wasn’t dangerous. Along with his own senses, Ianto’s time in the archives had also proved enlightening. Although it was clear someone, no doubt the man himself, had done their best to remove all trace of the Captain from long forgotten records, there was still the odd reference that Ianto had discovered, and in turn he had realised that the ‘Captain’ mentioned in the early 1900’s was somehow the same Captain that was his boss today.

“ I guess you are right, where Jack’s concerned he probably will get ‘complicated’.” The faint smile Ianto gave to his friend faded as he continued with “ But things are... it’s difficult.”

“ Often things that are worth it are difficult. And what’s between you and Jack...I might be old but I’m not blind, I’ve seen the looks on both of your faces when talking about the other,” Estelle began as she saw the expression on Ianto’s face, “ and before you start worrying I’m happy for you. Jack needs someone to love him the way he both needs and deserves to be loved...”

‘ Like that’s going to develop, after what I’ve done.’ Ianto thought dejectedly.

“ ...Anyway as I was saying,” Estelle had continued, “ what’s between you and Jack is most definitely worth it... Tell him Ianto. The longer you leave it, the harder it will get, and what happens if he finds out somehow before you have the chance to say anything ?” the white haired woman looked at her young friend, pausing a moment then adding, “ And he will find out, sooner or later. Secrets, just like lies, have a habit of coming back to ‘bite’ you !”

‘ Isn’t that the truth !’ Ianto thought miserably. One of his secrets had killed two innocent people, attacked his colleges and friends, and would have gone on to take over the planet if it hadn’t have been stopped. He knew this secret was different; it was solely about him. He wasn’t a threat, though there were those who would undoubtedly considerer him as such, just as there would be those who wouldn’t believe or accept even when faced with the truth. Just how would Jack take it, would he see it as another betrayal, another secret that Ianto had kept and more proof of how much of a liar and untrustworthy the Welshman was, or would he understand that there were times when secrets were a necessity, that there were some things that couldn’t just be openly shared. After all it appeared that the Captain had a secret of his own, so perhaps he wouldn’t be as judgemental as others would be.

Ianto took another mouthful of tea as he thought, before he very unsubtly changed the subject by asking Estelle about some photographs he’d noticed lying on the sideboard.

“ Please tell me you haven’t been to the woods on your own again ?”

Estelle shook her head gently at the obvious change of subject, but let it go for now knowing that it would do no good to keep pushing her young friend, and instead began discussing the woods and the latest photographs she’d taken there.

\---------------------------------------

Jack had grown restless alone at the Hub. Gwen had left early, again, as she and Rhys were going out. Owen had left around five after completing the weevil autopsy he had been conducting. Tosh had finally left around seven after finishing off updating a computer programme she’d been working on, and Ianto of course was still on suspension. ...Ianto...Jack considered the Welshman that he missed on so many levels. His coffee, his efficiency, his dry wit, his banter with Owen, his thoughtfulness towards Tosh, his tolerance of Gwen, his friendship, his suits, the cute arse held within those suits, Jack couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips at the memory of Ianto bending over to retrieve a file and the view he had received in the process. Jack’s smile faltered as the reason for the Welshman’s absence intruded his thoughts. It had been three weeks since that fateful night when Ianto had risked the world for love, three weeks since Jack had held a gun to the young man’s head, and three weeks since the Welshman had called him a monster. So much had happened and so much had been said, not just on that night but in the days since. Jack sighed, he knew things were far from right, but he also felt that during the time he had visited Ianto over the past days things had improved. He contemplated going over to see the Welshman but thought better of it in his current mood, instead deciding to visit an old friend.

As he approached the house Jack noticed his usual parking spot directly outside the property was taken, and so pulled into a free space a few car lengths before hand on the opposite side of the road. As he applied the handbrake Jack frowned as he realised the car in his regular spot seemed familiar, ‘No I must be mistaken’ he thought, ‘why would they be parked up here ?’ The immortals train of thought was halted as a front door opened, light from the hallway illuminating the two figures apparently saying their goodbyes for the evening with a warm embrace, smiles and a wave. The doubt about the familiarity of the car was dispelled as Jack instantly recognised the young man leaving the house, he would know that figure anywhere, - Ianto.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Ianto knew even before he put the key in the lock that he had company. Not only could he sense the Captain’s presence but the SUV being parked in the street had kind of given it away. He supposed he should have been both surprised and angry at his boss for letting himself in, but he wasn’t. It had happened more than once in the preceding weeks, admittedly Ianto had been home on those occasions, but no doubt Jack would say that he had been concerned when there had been no answer, and had let himself in to make sure everything was alright.

“ Where were you ?” Jack asked, sounding every inch an overbearing parent.

“ Hello to you too, Sir.” Ianto remarked a little sarcastically, turning on the light as he entered the living room where Jack had been sitting on the sofa in the dark.

“ Well ?” The immortal prompted.

“ Out.” Ianto replied succinctly.

“ I gathered that much. Where ?” Jack repeated.

“ Visiting a friend, not that it’s any concern of yours.” Ianto answered, taking a seat in the armchair, before asking a question of his own, “ Why are you here ?”

“ The same reason I’ve been here over the last few weeks.”

“ Ah, checking up on me.” Ianto’s voice was calm, showing no sign of irritation, unlike his visitors’.

“ Making sure you were alright. “ Jack replied a little defensively.

“ So you let yourself in.” The Welshman stated simply, relaxing back into the chair while watching the Captain.

“ There was no answer, I was concerned...”

Ianto suppressed the small smile that was attempting to cross his lips as Jack’s excuse for entering the Welshman’s home was just as Ianto had predicted.

“...and it is my concern where you’ve been, you are still on suspension.” Jack continued knowing he was letting his irritation begin to show.

“ Suspension not house arrest.” Ianto remarked.

“ Where were you ?” Jack asked again, choosing to ignore Ianto’s last comment.

“ Visiting a friend.” Ianto repeated.

“So you said. Anyone I know ?” Jack tried to lose the irritation and attempted to sound casual.

Ianto considered being evasive and seeing how long it would take before Jack ‘broke’ and mentioned Estelle himself, (the Welshman had sensed the Captain’s presence when leaving his friends home, and knew that his boss was well aware of who his ‘friend’ was,) but he thought better of it, if he was going to tell Jack his secret, – and he had decided to heed Estelle’s words and tell Jack sooner rather than later, – then it was probably best not to antagonise the Captain further.

“ Yes you do, Estelle Cole...” Ianto took in Jack’s expression. The Captain did well to mask his surprise that Ianto had told him, and if it had been anyone but the Welshman he would have gotten away with it. “....But you already know that’s where I was, after all you saw me leave....” Once again Jack had to mask his surprise. “...The SUV isn’t exactly inconspicuous.” Ianto added in explanation.

“ Ah.” Jack hesitated a fraction before asking “ Why were you there ?”

“ I was just catching up with a friend. I haven’t seen her for a few weeks, and I wanted some fresh air so I thought I’d kill two birds with one stone, – get out for a while and see Estelle.” Ianto replied easily.

“ She’s never mentioned you.” Jack said continuing to watch Ianto intently, while trying to keep the irritation that Ianto apparently knew his former lover from his voice.

“ I doubt she would have mentioned you if it hadn’t have been for the picture on her mantle piece...” Ianto paused for a moment, he himself watching Jack intently looking for any reaction to the mention of the photograph. “...the one of your ...father,” he continued, “ Estelle saw me looking at it, she told me that the picture was of her lover from the War. She went on to explain that his son was the splitting image of him and that he/you had got in contact with her and you had become good friends. She asked me about my reaction to it and I explained that I thought the photograph was of my boss. We compared notes and realised that my boss and the son of her former lover were one in the same, - you.”

“ She and my father were close, but they lost touch, I got in contact with her a few years ago and we met up. Been friends ever since. I try to keep an eye on her and see her when I can.” Jack felt that he needed to give some form of explanation.

Ianto listened to Jack’s basic account of his connection to Estelle. He was sure that the picture was of Jack himself, and that it had been the Captain who had been Estelle’s War time lover and not his ‘father’. It was obvious that Jack had a secret of his own and as much as Ianto wanted to know it, this wasn’t the time. ‘No’ thought the Welshman, ‘the truth about Jack and his ‘father’ can wait for the moment, now it’s time for my secret.’

“ I know she appreciates your visits. She always speaks about you ‘both’ with such fondness and love.” Ianto needed to manoeuvre the conversation so he could tell the Captain what he needed to. After all he doubted just randomly blurting it out would be very helpful, either to his ‘cause’ or to the Captain’s acceptance of what he might see as another betrayal on the Welshman’s part.

“ I’m afraid I can’t say the same for you seeing as she hasn’t mentioned you at all.” Jack was becoming a little defensive again, not liking the fact Ianto knew of his own connection to Estelle while Jack had had no idea of their apparent friendship.

“ I’m not really surprised.” Ianto had never told Estelle to keep their friendship from Jack, but knew his friend guarded both he and his secret well.

“ Told her to keep you a secret did you ? Asked her to lie to me by omission ?” Jack said annoyance tingeing his voice now.

“ No, I didn’t. She could have told you that we knew each other, but she chose not to say anything. I don’t know why. Perhaps she thought it better that I be the one to tell you, that I do the explaining.”

“ Explaining ? I’m sure how you two came to know each other won’t take much of that.” ‘Unlike my own history with Estelle’ thought Jack.

“ You would be surprised Sir.” Ianto replied calmly.

“ So surprise me Ianto.” Jack said relaxing back into the sofa waiting to hear what the young man had to say.

The Welshman hesitated for a moment; collecting his thoughts before he began to speak hoping that this wasn’t going to be one of the biggest mistakes of his life, even though it felt right to do it, and knowing that it had to be done.

“ I first met Estelle ...” Ianto was almost instantly interrupted by a sound coming from Jack’s wrist strap. The Captain checked the device.

“I’ve got to go, Weevil Trelai Park. We’ll carry on this conversation at a later date. Just know that Estelle is very dear to me Ianto, don’t abuse or betray her friendship.” Even though he spoke normally the warning in Jack’s voice was unmistakable, as was the steely look in his eyes.

“ She’s my friend too Sir, and I wouldn’t do either.”

Jack merely nodded his acknowledgement of Ianto’s words as he got up from the sofa and left the Welshman’s home, leaving the young man knowing he had at least tried to tell the Captain the truth and hoping that, now he had made the decision to tell Jack his secret, the conversation would be carried on sooner rather than later.


End file.
